legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Scale of Evil
The Scale of Evil is a tool based on a similar device used in "Most Evil" - a documentary which explored some of the real-world's most infamous killers, the Scale of Evil is designed to rank a person by what the "Most Evil" documentary views as evil. As with all things relating to abstract concepts such as good and evil this Scale is by no means absolute and not everyone will agree with the methods or results. Originally this list only included real-world killers but for the purpose of this wiki we shall focus more on fictional beings (though real-world examples are allowed provided we DO NOT abuse this system). Scale of Evil Category 1: non-sociopaths; those who commit impulsive, unplanned acts of violence and murder but who do not show any sociopathic traits whatsoever. Level 1 Those who have killed in self-defense, and who do not show any sociopathic nor psychopathic traits whatsoever. EXAMPLES: Catwoman, Drizzt Do'Urden, Azul Jissele, Atala Arck, Hank Schrader Level 2 Crime of passion: Lovers who committed murder or other impulsive, unplanned acts of violence, but who are not sociopathic. People in this category have never been abusive to their significant others, nor have had a history of violence but the sudden shock of infidelity and betrayal overwhelmed their judgement. EXAMPLES: La Folia Rihavein, Yamai Sisters, Sister Jude Level 3 Non-sociopathic companions of killers/criminals: they usually are close friends, relatives or significant others of such people and follow them out of a misguided sense of loyalty as well as fear. A number of these people may have been subjected to brainwash prior to becoming accomplices, others simply because of having a submissive personality driven by impulses. EXAMPLES: Magneto, Dark Couteau, Marie Laveau, Albert Apple, Jango Fett Level 4 Non-sociopaths who have killed in self-defense, but have been provoked by the not-so-innocent victim for that to happen. Perpetrators in this category tend to be male victims of stalking and harassment. EXAMPLES: Sheele, Acqua of the Back, Katarina Couteau, Vento of the Front Level 5 Traumatized, desperate persons who killed abusive relatives or other people without meaning to do so, but who show remorse for their crime and lack any sociopathic traits. Numerous people in this category tend to have substance abuse problems and as such end up killing others without meaning to do so in an intoxicated state. EXAMPLES: Itachi Uchiha, Gar Shatterkeel, John Lowe, Tate Langdon, Maria Arzonia, Travis Bickle, Dragonia Dragonfruit Category II: Semi-sociopaths; these people are still remorseful and still commit impulsive crimes, but they do have some noticeable sociopathic traits such as narcissism, intense jealousy and especially rage. A number of perpetrators in this category may also suffer from mental illnesses such as schizophrenia and paranoia, which cloud their judgement. Level 6 Impetuous, hotheaded murderers prone to aggression and some antisocial traits, but otherwise not distinctly sociopathic. EXAMPLES: Killbane, Selina Strawberry, Buford Tannen, Storm Shadow 'Level 7' Highly narcissistic, but otherwise not distinctly sociopathic people who kill others next to them, with jealousy, envy and/or resentment as an underlying motive. Some of these may also suffer from psychosis. EXAMPLES: Syndrome, Marlos Urnayle, Tai Lung, Biff Tannen Level 8 People who are not distinctly sociopathic but have smouldering rage, and impulsively kill or maim others when that rage is ignited. Usually these criminals tend to be victims of abuse, bullying or rape. Remorse is not necessary if the violence is vent on the victimizer(s), but they do show remorse if they hurt or kill innocent people without meaning to so, and such give themselves up or even take their own lives because of it. EXAMPLES: Helene Hawthorn, Electro (The Amazing Spider-Man), Lord Helio, Kylo Ren Level 9 Jealous lovers who have long-standing issues with narcissism and rage, and who impulsively kill or maim significant others when that rage is unleashed. Some of these may have had a history of abuse towards loved ones and may also have experienced juvenile delinquency. They tend to feel guilty upon realizing what they've done, and often either take their own lives or turn themselves in because of it. EXAMPLES: Tohka Yatogami, Miku Izayoi, Albedo, Mary Wells Category III: Sociopaths-- those who commit premeditated, calculated acts of violence and murder, their primary motive usually being personal gain (power, money, social prestige) or revenge. Extremely egocentric and unremorseful, but are not sadistic Level 10 Sociopathic killers of people "in the way", the victims being witnesses, whistle-blowers, dissidents and competitors. Many people in this category tend to be non-psychopathic professional hit-men and organized criminals. EXAMPLES: Caster, Superwoman, Possessed Sister Mary Eunice, Pandora, Mike Ehrmantraut 'Level 11' Sociopathic killers of people "in the way", the victims being close friends and/or family members. Usually, but not always, the murders are motivated by a lust for power, money and/or social standing. EXAMPLES: Scar, Hans, Todd Alquist, Count Olaf 'Level 12' Power-hungry sociopaths who kill when "cornered", or placed in a position in which their power or influence is threatened. EXAMPLES: Steele, Juria KnightWalker, Dick Jones 'Level 13' Revenge-driven killers: Sociopaths and/or psychotic murderers who have inadequate, vindictive personalities, rage being the primary motive of their crimes. Some of these may suffer from mental illness or substance abuse, which amplify their rage. EXAMPLES: Two Face, Sasuke, Jeremy Crane, Adam Frankenstein, Oriax Wheelahr, Mad Moiselle, Carl Robinson 'Level 14' Ruthless, egocentric, sociopathic schemers who kill and commit acts of violence to benefit themselves. The motive is almost always power, money, and/or social prestige. EXAMPLES: Light Yagami, Albert Wesker, Ryoko Asakuru, Vizeran DeVir, Vanifer, Aerisi Kalinoth, Severin Dejarin, Fiamma of the Right, Karzov, Theo Galavan, Gus Fring, Lady Van Tassel 'Level 15' Cold-blooded sociopathic spree killers who commit multiple murders in crowded places and in a very short time without any remorse nor gratification. Killers in this category tend to have death-wish or suicidal personalities, in a manner akin to suicide bombers and kamikazes. EXAMPLES: Rorschach, Jack the Ripper, Jan Valentine, Anton Chigurh, Melancholia Category IV: Psychopaths, those who commit extravagant acts of violence, murder and torture due to an impulsive urge to satisfy their perverse desires. 'Level 16' Psychopaths committing multiple vicious acts, with repeated acts of extreme violence (i.e rape, murder and/or post-mortem mutilations). Their crimes tend to be motivated by a desire to garner attention from mass media and the authorities EXAMPLES: Otoya Takechi, Tomoo, Bill Williamson, Entisrich, Efreet Feuer, Phyllis Peach, Nio Hashiri, Arzonia Brothers 'Level 17' Murderous sexual predators: Rape is the primary motive and the victims are killed before/after a sexual assault that was not prolonged to hide evidence. They do not subject their victims to systematic torture. ' EXAMPLES: Buppa, Diva, Mason Verger, Countess Elizabeth, George Harvey, Fenrir Greyback, Hannibal Lecter 'Level 18 Psychopathic murderers: a compulsive need to commit murder is the primary motive, and the victims are killed without prolonged suffering. In some cases, at least one victim is killed after a brief sexual assault. ' EXAMPLES: Aki Honda, Richard Trager, Mutant Leader, Griffith, Sonia Nevermind, James Colby, Jason Voorhees, Ghostface, Jeff the Killer 'Level 19 Psychopathic sadists driven to extreme terrorism (both sexual and non-sexual), subjugation, kidnapping, intimidation and/or prolonged rape, murder being reduced to a secondary objective. They are motivated by a desire to inflict emotional suffering and psychological terror on thier victims. Often, they tend to kill their victims after subjecting them to a fairly brief but excruciating torture. ' EXAMPLES: Mikaela Du Tirial, Junko Enoshima, Randall Flagg, Euron Greyjoy, Vaas Montenegro, Peter Stegman, Gregor Clegane, Slender Man, Blaze Banana, Nurse Mildred Ratched, Dolores Jane Umbridge 'Level 20 Psychopathic torture-murderers, who subject at least one of their victims to a fairly prolonged and brutal torture before murdering them. Torture-murderers in this category suffer from psychosis (such as schizophrenia), and sometimes also motivated by religious and political extremism. ' EXAMPLES: Shion Sonozaki, General Esdeath, The Governor, Tor Maelz, Rodrigo Borgia, Joffrey Baratheon, Terra of the Left, Christine Van Bilj, Bellatrix Lestrange, Eddie Gluskin, Bishop Mozgus, Cain Knightlord, Proxima, Guinevere Arzonia, Future Maria, Black Raven 'Level 21 Psychopaths who do not kill their victims, but do subject them to extreme torture. EXAMPLES: Scarecrow,Edwin Epps, Annie Wilkes, Eve Fullbuster, Kureto Hīragi, Delphine LaLaurie, Arnold Ernst Toht, Calvin Candie, Pinhead 'Level 22' Psychopathic torture-murderers, sadism being the primary motive. In most cases, the crimes tend to be sexual in nature, but other cases are not. The victims are subjected to a very prolonged, brutal torture and then killed to hide evidence. *EXAMPLES: Alisa Ray Peram Westcott, Ramsay Bolton, Dandy Mott, Dark Arzonia, Vira, William "Wild Bill" Wharton, Peter Creedy, Adam Sutler, Eyeless Jack, Buffalo Bill Otis B. Driftwood, Commodus (Gladiator 2000 film), James Patrick March, Minerva Liddell 'Level 23' NOTE: THIS LEVEL WAS CREATED SPECIFICALLY FOR FICTIONAL CHARACTERS Completely amoral; Possesses no concept of morality, at least as humans understand it. Views the idea of right and wrong as alien or even absurd. Alternatively, the being in question may have a concept of morality, but considers humans to be unworthy of consideration, similarly to how many people view insects. Views murder and even genocide as simply means to an end. *EXAMPLES: Emperor Palpatine, Adolf Hitler,Honest, Grand Moff Tarkin, Eckidina KnightWalker, Gladius Grapefruit, Moloch, Darth Hades, Lord Voldemort, Leohart the Prince of Hell, The Fallen I, Satan, Bill Cipher, General Hux, Frieza, Cell, Apocalypse, Darkseid, Fire Lord Ozai, Michael Langdon, Scathach, Valindra Shadowmantle, Crimson King, Hidden One, Tiamat, Ara Astaroth, Hondao, Dark Lord Sauron, Zorg, Miles Quaritch, Harold Attinger, Dylan Gould, Gunther Prozen Level 24 NOTE: THIS LEVEL WAS CREATED SPECIFICALLY FOR FICTIONAL CHARACTERS Worst than amoral; these types of people are beings who have no logic reason for their actions. Many people in this category are monsters who see existence as a dream and are able to do all kinds of atrocities that can be evoked. These guys not look only genocide as simply means to an end but are also capable of destroying entire universes and multiverses, killing trillions and trillions of lives as if it was nothing. Some of them are Anti-Christs or are beyond insanity, or are a forces made of evil itself but this is not always the case. If some independent being who is able to think by himself, this type of villain is so wicked that even Hell will not accept him as even the Hell's Lords have morals to put evil people there. These villains are always damned souls as they don't have redemption and salvation and are always Public Villains as they are so vile that heroes and villains join forces to defeat these wicked beings. *EXAMPLES: Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, Harbinger, Kid Buu, Lolth, Elder Elemental Eye, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, Legion, Black Diamond, Idea of Evil, Ragnarok Iblis, Planet Sorensen-444, Unicron, Sequined Sadist Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Events Category:Items Category:Real Life Category:Moral Event Horizon